Always and Almost Forever
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: “I want a divorce!” Haley can’t forgive Nathan, so he has been living with Lucas and Peyton. What is Carrie lived? Nathan wants Haley back and will go to all extents to get her, but will be be able to forgive her when HER secret comes out? Review :
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. **

"I want a divorce!" Haley can't bring herself to forgive Nathan, so he has been living with Lucas and Peyton for the past three weeks. Carrie is back with her manipulating psycho ways. Nathan wants Haley back and will go to all extents to get her, but won't be able to forgive her when her secret comes out. Read and Review.

"_You stay away from us!" Haley said holding Jamie to her chest, "This marriage is over" _

"_Haley" Nathan looked at her with sorrow in his eyes._

"_I want a divorce" She cried holding Jamie. Nathan sat there watching his wife rocking their son in her arms. _

"Momma!" Jamie jumped on the bed, "Daddy's here!" Haley shot up, "Outta bed Momma!"

"Jamie," She let her legs fall out to the side of the bed, "Why don't you go ahead with Daddy and I will talk to him later."

"M'kay" Jamie leaped out onto the floor, "Bye Momma, I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" She watched as her son walked, or skipped, out of her bedroom and heard her husband talking to him, and the door shut. She walked over to the full length mirror and sighed. She ran her hands through her short brown hair and her hand fell to her stomach. Two tears fell from either eye as she stared into the past.

"Always and forever" She said to herself. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"_I didn't . . . we're not . . . there isn't . . . Carrie Tell her!" Nathan yelled._

"_Nathan loves me and I love him back" _

She stepped into the shower, and slid down to the floor. Letting her tears fall down and camouflage themselves with the rest of the droplets of water hitting her face. Then she cried harder as she threw up onto the shower floor.

After she finished her shower, she walked around her house . . . cleaning . . . a lot. That is what she did when she was stressed out; she cleaned until there was nothing else to clean. She finished cleaning just as the three Scott boys walked in the door.

"Hi" Haley greeted them, looking away when her eyes came to Nathan's beautiful blue ones.

"Hey I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom" Lucas said walking towards the stairs, he hated the downstairs bathroom, too small . . . claustrophobia.

"Haley . . ." Nathan started to say but Haley cut him off.

"You guys hungry?" She said, "I made cookies"

"Cookies!" Jamie hyped up and jumped into his seat waiting for his mother to give him his cookies.

"Haley" Lucas came back downstairs with his hand behind his back. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah" Nathan's eyes followed his wife go behind the door frame.

"What is this?" He took out the box from behind his back. Haley looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip.

"Where did you find that?" She snatched the box from his hands and folded it up.

"In the bathroom. Haley what the hell is this?" He said, "Not again, first with Jamie and now this one."

"What makes you think that it was positive?"

"Haley there were more boxes in there" Lucas said, "I know you. You took that many because you wanted it to turn out negative."

"It could be like when Brooke took it" Haley said.

"Haley the test is not going to give you a different result if you have already tried it multiple times" He said to her running his hands through his hair, "When are you going to tell Nate?"

"I don't even know if I am going to keep it"

"Don't lie to me" Lucas said, "You are not going to do that, and you don't have it in you. You will never do that, and you know it"

"I know" She said, "I just don't want this to be happening. I love him, but I can't do it anymore."

"What's going on?" Haley spun around and hid the box behind her back.

He leaned closer to Haley and she closed her eyes, only to figure out that he was taking the box out of her hands. "Nathan"

He looked down at the folded, squished box. "Haley"

"Nathan I was going to tell you"

"When . . ." He sighed and turned to the side and back again, "When you were showing and couldn't hide it anymore."

"Nathan"

"It's one thing to ask me for a divorce," He yelled, "But you cannot keep my child from me"

"That is not what I was trying to do" Haley said, "And I asked you for a divorce because you cheated, not because . . ."

"How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Okay I am going to go check on Jamie" Lucas said, not that they were listening.

"I did not kiss her, she kissed me. And she was the one who snuck up on me in the shower. Nothing happened, you walked in at the wrong moment, maybe you would believe me if you had been there, if you had been home more often none of this would have happened."

"Don't you blame this on me, I stood by you for months while all you did was yell at me, yell at Jamie . . . I stood by you because I love you. So, me being away from home for a couple of hours more than usual gives you an excuse to go screw the nanny"

"Haley!" Nathan grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, her world was falling apart. Her heart wanted him back, but her mind couldn't trust him. She could live in the moment though, right? Nathan backed her up against the wall and she slipped her hand to the back of his head.

"Whoa!" Jamie jumped excitedly as his parents separated from each other. "Does this mean that Daddy is coming home again?"

"No"

"Haley" Nathan was confused, after Haley had let him make out with her right there; she was still being like this.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but Daddy is not coming home"

"Then I want to go with Daddy."

"Jamie" Haley shrunk down to his level on the inside she felt small and outside she kneeled down.

"No" The five year old boy said, "I wanna go live with Daddy, and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton."

"Jamie"

"Mommy all you do is cry, Daddy plays with me . . . and Aunt Peyton is nicer"

"Jamie!"

"Haley do not yell at him" Lucas came up behind them, "Hey buddy, you can come live with me if you want"

"Yay!" Jamie skipped away and made his way up to his room to pack a bag. Nathan followed him, while feeling a little bit sorry for Haley.

"Lucas, you are supposed to be my best friend"

**A/N: Like? No? Sorry for grammar. I want some reviews, to see if you want to me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, you are supposed to be my best friend"

"Hales" Lucas looked at the mother on the verge of tears, "I am your best friend. Jamie is a little kid; he is going to realize that he misses his mother, if not tonight then in a few days"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are taking him away from me" Haley semi-screamed at him.

"Haley," Lucas sighed, "Do you really want him here if he is moping around all day?"

"Lucas, I always want my son with me"

"And so does Nate" Lucas started walking towards to front door, "They both love you, and maybe if you can let Nathan back into your life, then you wouldn't be having this problem"

"Hey," Haley poked her head through her son's bedroom, "You all packed?"

"Yep Momma!" Jamie smiled, "Why don't you come too?"

"Aw, baby" Haley kissed his forehead, "I need some time away from Daddy, you guys are gonna have fun though"

"C'mon Jamie" Nathan pushed him towards the door. Haley bit her lip and closed her eyes and she left Nathans hand brush against her cheek and wipe away the fallen tear.

"Bye Momma" Jamie ran back and kissed his mother and ran out the door.

"Hales"

"Just leave Nathan" She planted herself in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, you are pregnant" The doctor said to the brown haired woman sitting in the room, "Miss Scott"

"Oh please just call me Carrie" She said, "And thank you, oh Nathan is going to be shocked when he hears this"

"Your husband?"

"The love of my life" Carried said falling into a state of dream.

"I will need you back here in a few months for an ultrasound, and we'll go from there" The doctor walked out with her.

"Thank you doctor" Haley said to her own doctor, she looked towards the left and looked back. Her head shot back towards the side and saw no one.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought . . . I saw my old nanny" Haley was so confused; Dan had killed her . . . right?

"Haley" She saw Peyton, "What are you doing here? Are you pregnant!?" Haley smiled, "Ahh!! We get to be pregnant together! Well for at least the next few months" She looked down at her growing stomach.

"So how is Jamie?"

"Uhm . . . you haven't been home today?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

"No, I went out for a walk and then came here, why?"

"Well, Jamie, Lucas and Nathan decided that Jamie is coming to live with you guys" Haley was saddened again by the thought.

"You are kidding right?" Peyton asked in utter disbelief.

"Nope" Haley walked with Peyton as the turned in their medical forms, "Well, I really need to go . . . I have to clean the house and who knows how long that will take me"

"Hales, Jamie will be in good hands" Peyton said.

"I know, you are a terrific mother for him"

"That is not what I meant, I just mean that . . . don't worry about him. He is with Nathan."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Peyton walked in yelling for her fiancé.

"Hey" Lucas looked confused at his fiancée, "How are you?"

"Furious!" Peyton walked over and sat down at the table, "How could you do that to her?"

"You ran into Haley?"

"Jamie is her son! And she is vulnerable right now, how could you do that do her?"

"You already asked that"

"I am asking again, you never replied!" Peyton took his hand in hers, "Lucas, I know what it feels like to love someone more than yourself, and when you become a father you will realize that Jamie should be back with Haley"

"Peyton he isn't going back" Nathan walked in.

"You have no right to do that to her, you don't even know what she has been through"

"Peyton he is staying here"

"Then I am staying there"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas looked surprised.

"I am gonna go stay with Haley until things get better between us, and you two" She looked at Nathan.

"Hey P Sawyer" Brooke answered her vibrating cell phone. And then and there it was decided that the two of them were going to move in with Haley.

"Hey Haley!" Brooke and Peyton smiled when she answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley let them in and stared at the suitcases.

"We are the annoying best friends who are going to be living with you!" Brooke said, "Just like high school, slumber parties"

"Yeah, out last slumber party wasn't that great. It resulted in a slap fight" Haley said, and they all laughed. The telephone started to ring and one of them found it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Haley?"

"No"

"Is Nathan home?"

"He isn't, can I take a message"

"Can you just tell him that our little peanut is very healthy?"

"Your little peanut?"

"Our baby silly"

"Yeah" Haley walked towards Brooke.

"Who was that?"

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I love them :D Is Brooke going to lie, or will she tell Haley the truth? More reviews are needed if more chapters are wanted. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note Edited at the bottom**_

"Nathan your plan is faulty" Lucas sat down next to him, "I hate doing this to Haley"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Nathan looked at Jamie playing with his toy car in the middle of the floor, "I thought that if Jamie were to come with me, she would make us both stay"

"But she didn't, and do you expect to keep Jamie here until she does?" Lucas looked at her, "My fiancée just walked out on me to go live with your wife, just because your plan isn't working"

"Like I said before, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Maybe you should take Jamie home" Lucas nudged, "She needs Jamie, I know you need him too . . . but Haley has been through so much, and losing Jamie is going to kill her, and possibly your unborn child."

OOOOO

"Who was that?" Haley handed Brooke a cup of lemonade.

"Uhm . . . did you watch Dan shoot Carrie?" Brooke asked.

"No, why?"

"That was Carrie" Haley took a deep breath and fell over onto the couch, "Haley are you okay?"

"Whoa" Peyton looked at a heavily breathing Haley on the couch.

"Carrie" Peyton looked at Brooke and then back at Haley, "What did she want?"

"She's pregnant" Brooke fell onto the couch next to her two friends.

"Nathan?" Haley sighed.

"But he didn't sleep with her" Peyton said.

"That is just what he says" Haley said, "I should have stayed at watched Dan kill her!"

"Haley calm down" Brooke says, "Nathan would never cheat on you; she is probably pregnant by some man-whore."

"I know he wouldn't, and that is what is killing me" Haley said, confusing both Brooke and Peyton, "I just don't know right now, after catching his with Carrie in the shower, and seeing how Jamie loved Carrie"

OOOOO

"Jamie" Nathan knelt down his sons level, he was sitting moping, "You miss Momma don't you?"

"Yeah" Jamie sighed, "Daddy, are you gonna be mad if I say I wanna go live with Momma again?"

"No son" Nathan hugged him, "You can go live with your mom, maybe she will let me come back home"

"Maybe if I ask her she will let you some back home Daddy"

"I hope so son" Nathan repeated while helping his son pack up his toys.

OOOOO

"Hey" Carrie called through the house, "I am home"

"Hey" The mysterious man called as he walked out of the kitchen, "So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant!" They both jumped.

"Why couldn't you just fake a pregnancy?"

"Because Nathan would find out sooner or later and he would dump me" Carrie said.

"What is I want this baby?" He smiled at her.

"You and I made a deal" Carrie was furious.

"I am just kidding, I don't want anything to do with this kid" He said, "All I want is Haley"

**A/N: Sorry that was possibly the shortest chapter ever; I just wanted to clear things up. Nathan did NOT sleep with Carrie and Lucas is NOT on Nathans side. I know this is going really slowly, but it will get better I promise. I won't make everyone turn against Haley, there is just going to be some pain before we get there. I write with drama. **

**So who is this mysterious man?? **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

"You all ready Jim Jam?" Nathan called to his son who was supposed to be packing up his toys.

"Yup Daddy I am ready"

"Then let's go you dork" He laughed. He strapped his son into the car seat in the back and began to drive when Jamie asked him a very important question.

"Daddy do you and Momma still love each other?"

"Of course we do Jamie, why would you even think that?"

"Because you don't kiss anymore" Jamie said, "Well you did one time, but then you didn't come home"

"Jamie I love your mother very much, don't you ever think that I don't"

"Okay, but does Momma love you?"

OOOOO

"I know he wouldn't, and that is what is killing me" Haley said, confusing both Brooke and Peyton, "I just don't know right now, after catching him with Carrie in the shower, and seeing how much Jamie loved Carrie"

"Haley" Peyton said, "Maybe you should just let him explain"

"Carrie is pregnant now" Haley said, "What is he supposed to say?"

"Maybe it isn't his baby" Brooke comforted her friend, "Maybe he really didn't sleep with her"

"Half of me believes that he didn't and the other half just doesn't know what to believe anymore" She said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Brooke got up and answered the door, "Nate?"

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie hugged his Aunt.

"Jamie!" Haley greeted him at the door, "Oh I missed you"

"Momma I was only gone for a day" Jamie smiled and hugged his mom back, "But I missed you too"

"Haley" Nathan looked at her, "Can we talk?" Brooke took the hint and took Jamie into the living room to be with Peyton.

"Talk about what Nathan" She sniffled, "Carrie called"

"I thought you said Dan . . ."

"I thought so too" Haley wiped her face, "But she is alive and pregnant" Nathans jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Yeah, and she claims that the baby is yours"

"It's not Haley" He defended himself, "I never . . ."

"What ever Nathan" Haley said, "Look, I need more time. So you can go now"

"Haley"

"Nathan please just go before I . . ."

"Before you what?" Nathan said and kissed her.

**A/N: That was a really short chappie again and a very bad cliff hanger. I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. I am gone for the next week, so no more update until next Monday. Sorry about grammar, I write these fast and don't always catch my mistakes when reading over them. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I love reviews. And to answer questions: Nathan didn't sleep with Carrie. Remember Carrie is psycho and makes things up. **

**Next week you find out who the mystery man is. YAY! **

**Review!!**


End file.
